Lavender Ribbon
by NarutoXHinata909
Summary: Can true love conquer all...even death? what happens when Naruto dies and leaves Hinata a way to bring him back...but at a cost... Major NaruHina small SakuIno Rating just to be safe
1. Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters

Lavender Ribbon

"YEAH! I can see the gates!!!" Our favorite blond headed knucklehead exclaimed as he returned home for his three year, training trip with Jiraiya. Naruto had been running since the forest stared to get familiar and was about to slow down when he saw the tops of the gates through the trees, at which he started to run faster.

"NARUTO WAIT!!" Jiraiya screamed with authority, making Naruto stop in a giant cloud of dust.

Naruto spun around and glared at his master. "Why!?"

"Because," Jiraiya started ", we're going to pull a prank." At saying this Naruto was instantly interested and said "What type of prank…?"

(ten minutes later)

Naruto was outside of the village again getting ready for the prank to kidnap one of naruto's old friends and hendge him to look like them and see what they really thought of him. Jiraiya promised him that he would be surprised.

All of a sudden three sound ninja attacked out of the trees…

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk pinching the bridge of her nose as to hold back a migraine because today was the day that nearly every team assigned to a mission came home to report their successes or failures.

All of a sudden an ANBU with a dog mask jumped in through the window.

"Lady Tsunade-sama! Lady Tsunade-sama!"

"Yes?" Tsunade questioned already annoyed.

"Three Elite sound ninja have been spotted outside the village as has…" The ANBU paused.

"As has?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade look out of her window to see a huge explosion outside of the village near the west gate.

"Naruto and Jiraiya, mam." The ANBU said before he vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Tsunade perked up at him mentioning Naruto then looked back at the smoke and put two and two together.

Tsunade was about to run as fast as she could to the explosion when she saw Jiraiya running through the streets…Towards the hospital…with Naruto on his back.

At seeing this Tsunade jumped from the tower and landed in front of Jiraiya within a second she grabbed Naruto and put him on the ground and started removing Kunai from his chest and head.

To make matters worse Hinata had been running to the explosion to see what was up when she saw Tsunade and Jiraiya in the road over someone. She ran over to investigate and her worst nightmare came true….

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata said from behind Tsunade as her eyes started to well up with tears.

Jiraiya looked up knowing how she felt for Naruto. 'This could probably be the worst person in the village that could come NOW' Jiraiya thought to himself.

Tsunade couldn't think her 'little brother' was dying in front her just like her real brother and her husband had.

Hinata jumped and through herself over him and begged him not to die.

"Hi…Hinata…Hinata-chan." Naruto said weakly. She looked up at to stare into his bloodshot eyes that seemed to be filling up with blood until you couldn't see anything but red in his eyes and blood was streaming from his face.

He reached up and whispered something in her ear that made her start balling and she yelled "I LOVE YOU, NRAUTO!! I ALWAYS HAVE!!" he smirked

"Lav…en…der…ribbon" Naruto whispered in her ear making her stare at him in confusion. He only nodded then closed his eyes…and died.

Hinata Broke down and cried into his chest and repeated "No. .Can'."

By now more people had come to investigate. Nearly all of Naruto's old friends had come and seen and were now crying.

(One week later)

Hinata was thinking over what happened just earlier this week, her one and only true love had died in her arms.

He had already had his funeral and only a few people had attended but Tsunade made sure he had a monument so he was remembered. Everyone had brought white or black flowers but Hinata brought an orange rose.

She was rethinking all that had happened the day he died when she remembered what Naruto had told her…Lavender ribbon.


	2. Box

She was rethinking all that had happened the day he died when she remembered what Naruto had told her…Lavender ribbon.

(Flashback)(A week before Naruto left with Jiraiya)

(Walkway that wraps around lake and training grounds)

"H…hi…Na…naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. Naruto waved her over and Hinata all to quickly ran over and stood as close as possible to him without bumping.

Naruto, being his usual dense self, didn't notice…until that is that he looked over to start conversation and her hand brushed his.

Acting on impulse Naruto grabbed her hand liking the feeling, he didn't want to let go.

Hinata was surprised by this action but didn't pull away. 'He's holding MY hand!!! HE'S holding MY hand!!!' she thought to herself but then Naruto let go of her hand and ran away.

Hinata stared after him and wondered why he had given her false hopes, it wasn't like him.

Hinata just stared off in the direction of where he went when she looked out to the lake she saw him.

He was running on water after something reaching into the air…that's why he ran off.

Hinata giggled at how clumsy he was while running in the water reaching for whatever he was chasing…it was cute.

Curiosity finally got the best of her and she had to know what was so important that he ran away from her for.

She activated her Byakugan and gasped as it was her mother's old lavender ribbon. She reached for her hair knowing that she would find it missing but had to know.

She felt her hair and it was down.

Her eyes started to well up as she knew that he ran away FROM her, FOR her.

Another ten minutes went by and it only felt like seconds to her while she thought of how Naruto was doing something kind foe her.

"Got it!" Naruto yelled from behind her pulling her from her thoughts.

She just turned around and stared at him with confusion.

"The ribbon, silly." Naruto said as he handed her the ribbon.

She looked down at t in her hand and started to cry and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She yelled into his chest.

"Is it important?" Naruto asked

'He didn't even know it was important to me and he ran to get it' she hugged him tighter and nodded.

By now Naruto was hugging her back, liking having someone in his arms…He never wanted to let go.

"It was my mother's." Hinata stated

"Oh," Naruto said while realizing Hinata's mother was dead by the way she said it.

Hinata pulled away just enough so she could look into his eyes.

"I want you to have it" Hinata stated.

"No..I couldn't."

Hinata put a finger over his lips blushing that she touched his lips.

"No ifs, ands, or buts." she said with authority.

"But…" Naruto started but Hinata just put her finger on his lips, again, so he couldn't talk.

"Okay but on one circumstance…" Naruto started to drag her across town and refused to tell her the circumstance until he got there.

After about fifteen minutes they finally arrived at Naruto's apartment and before she could ask what he was doing he dragged her in, brought her into his bedroom and sat her on his bed. Hinata blushed a thoughts that were running through her head.

Naruto showed her a bunch of hand signs and gave her a scroll. She did the hand signs and it ended being a storage scroll that contained a black metal box.

He nodded for her to open it.

She did as she was asked and looked confused as she saw a small burnt picture of Naruto when he was young, some money, another picture but this time one of all of his friends and a few scattered things.

"Wha..What is this?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smirked and put the ribbon carefully into the box.

"Its my 'Box 'o' precious stuff'

Hinata sniffled as she saw herself in one of the extra pictures. She gave at Naruto a confused look.

"IN case you ever want your picture back." Naruto said almost reading her mind. Naruto took the box put it back in the scroll and hid the scroll in a loose floor board.

(end flash back)

Hinata jumped up and started running towards Naruto's old apartment.

She arrived to see that the building was on fire!!

She ran through Firenin and ran head first into the flame to get to Naruto's room.

She jumped into the room forever grateful that the area with the scroll wasn't on fire. She ripped up the floor borads, grabbed the scroll and turned to run but saw that the flames now covered her way out so she searched the room and saw a window.

Without hesitation she jumped out of the window and ran towards her room to see what was inside the box now…


	3. inside

Without hesitation she jumped out of the window and ran towards her room to see what was inside the box now…

In minutes Hinata had arrived at the Hyuuga compound and ran strait to her room, careful not to wake anyone up.

'Why would someone burn down Naruto's old apartment' Hinata thought as she ran through the hallways.

Then she remembered his funeral as Tsunade told everyone that he was the container for the kyuubi and all of Naruto's old friends were thanked for not shunning him away even if they didn't know.

Hinata still loved him…actually she loved him more for having to bare such a burden and still being the kind soul he was.

She started to sob uncontrollably.

He was all alone for reasons out of his control and she was so week that she couldn't even tell him that she had feelings for him until he was seconds away from dying.

She reached her room, slipped in and closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

But if people were probably already up at the sound of her sobs in the halls.

She sat on her bed and just stared at the metal, black box in her lap, for what seemed like forever.

Someone knocked on the door, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Who is it she said in a monotone as if she was talking to no one.

Hanabi stuck her head in and said "Time to get up we…Oh you're up. Okay, well you promised me that you'd help me train for the chuunin exams."

Hinata just put the box aside and glumly followed Her little sister down the halls toward the training grounds.

When they were almost at the training grounds Hinata just fell to her knees and started crying.

Hanabi wasn't surprised at the action because of Naruto's death earlier this week and the way she was this morning leaving her room…she expected this, but she didn't think it would take this long.

Whenever Hanabi tried to help and comfort Hinata, she would be pushed away and left there to watch her sister, he idle, break down and she could do nothing. So she did the only thing that she could do. "Go back, obviously you can't train today."

"W…What about…your…training?" Hinata asked between sobs.

"I'll ask Negi-niisan"

"O…O..okay."she stuttered as she ran back to her room, more importantly…to the box.

She entered the room and ran over picked up the black box and swung it open. Hinata opened the box and gasped then cried tears of joy and sorrow.

In the box was a small scroll with golden sides and a black inside with the symbols of life,death and love on the outside. But that's not what caused the reaction…

Under the scroll was a single picture of just Hinata standing in front of the lake.

This was big because Naruto never chose favorites, other than Sakura, and there wasn't even a picture of her.

Hinata looked around and found another picture of her 'Did Naruto except this one was a picture of her AND Naruto with Naruto's arm slung over her shoulders. She had the same one next to her bed. 'Did Naruto really like me?' she asked herself. At the thought tears lined her eyes ready to flood out.

Hinata picked up the scroll and opened it…

It was empty except for two streaks of blood at the top. All of a sudden words appeared

0n the page:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Yes, I know I'm dead but I connected our souls on this page so you can talk out loud and I'll hear you._

Hinata gasped and said "H..How?"

_I can't give you specifics because of the limited amount of paper but at the top is your blood and mine. _

"Why me? Why didn't you connect yourself to Sakura?" She asked the paper feeling crazy but feeling happy that Naruto was alive…some what.

The next thin he said surprised her, yet made her so happy she couldn't bear it.

_Because I love you…and ill explain the rest when I'm alive. Go to Jiraiya and show him the note he'll tell you what to do when you've done that._

Hinata stared at the three letters _I love you. _This was all to much for her and after trying her best to get up and run to Jiraiya she collapsed on the floor, a smile on her face.

(Where ever Naruto is)

Naruto was floating in pure nothingness standing in front of death but just out of reach.

He was holding onto a scroll similar to Hinata's that had a physical tie to life.

"_**Why do you fear death so much?" **_Death asked as he reached out again

"I do not fear you," Naruto said with authority "I fear hurting the ones I love."

Naruto started to float closer to Death.

"_**Then why do I smell fear?"**_

"**That would be me." **Kyuubi stated trying to hide his shame (yes Kyuubi is a guy in this story). Thick deep, blood red chakra crept up the string that held Naruto to Hinata pulling Naruto back farther than before.


	4. Jiriaya

Hinata awoke sprawled out in the floor with a scroll in her hands wondering what she was doing there. She looked at the outside of the scroll carefully but all that she found was the two symbols. Still no memories, Hinata slipped open the scroll and gasped as the lost memories flooded into her brain like a tsunami.

"Hinata?" Neji asked. Hinata jumped at his voice and looked up surprised at how close he was.

'When did he get in?' Hinata asked herself. She looked down at the scroll once again and noticed four more words.

_You can't tell him_

She flashed a confused look at the scroll and tried to form a lie but knew that no matter what she said he would see right through her. Hinata did the only thing she could do.

"Tell father I will be away training for some time, it may be an hour it may be a year." And she walked out with her pack that was by the door from her last mission.

Hinata had no idea where Jiraiya would be but she knew someone who might…

…later…

Hinata walked up to the bathhouse confused…how would she find him here?

She followed Tsunade's directions perfectly; around the back, walk up the wall, go in the vent and just keep going.

She had been crawling in the vents for about a minute and was going to turn around when she heard some a man laugh and just hoped it was him and not the men's bathhouse.

She blushed at the thought of seeing 20-or-so men naked in a room.

Her face got redder and redder as she could not turn off her brain from the perverted thoughts.

Her nose started bleeding over her lips and the ONLY thing keeping Hinata from fainting was the fact that Naruto's 'life' was on the line.

She crawled around the corner and found him looking through the vents writing in his book. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped making the part of the vent he was in collapse causing many girls to form a mob and maul him (and not in the good way.)


	5. Goodbye

Author's note…..

I have become an official NaruIno fan and cant write NaruHina…

Sorry but I cant get past this block…

Sorry loyal readers

Bye.


End file.
